puppy shipping
by Takeobuer11
Summary: dis is my pupyshipping fanfic pls rate and reveiw and u will get a cookiee! 3333
1. Chapter 1

helllo i hope u like my first story i wokred really hard on it and like reveiw it and stuff i wold apresiate it! :3

joey wheller looked around his school and sighed he did not like the school at all.

he got up out of his seat and looked at the teacher and coughed loudly the teacher turned and was like "what do u want wheeler" he said evilly and joey put his hands on his hips "this calss sucks" he said and herd a massive chorus of agrees from behind him

he said "im leaving bye" and left the stonned teacher and peoples he walked downy he school hallway and straighted out his long blond hairs and smirked because he knew he was sexy

he carried on walking down a hallway until he bummed into a tall person, he looked up and gased it was…. KAIBA1! THE SCHOOLS SEXEST PULPIL1!

he blushed so much that his nek went red and started coffing in embarrassment "im sorry i didn't kno u was there sorry" he appologijizzed and went to carry on walking forward but something grabbed his head.

it was kaiaba again!

joey stopped mid step and turned his ears now red! kaiba laughed wich was rear because he never did that and when he did it was becos he was going to kill someone so joey then gasped ahain and covered his moth "don't kill me " he squeaked out and looked into the brunatees eyes dey were beautiful and blu like the sky ((AN not the broadband box the sky sky in the air with the clods))

kiaba stared at him like he was being anus trashed! "i won't kill u puppy … i .." ((AN! CLIFFHANNGER!1)

* * *

i hope u all licked my **AWESOME** story! sorrydis chaptur is short i kinda have a job to do (like in kabia corp! w heheh) and btw pls reveiw and rate i wold reallyy apershiate it!

do it for the puppeis ! XDDD

oh and i do NOT own yugioh and if i did i wuld make them all gay LOL (not bakura though hes mine!)

-takeobuer11 :33


	2. Chapter 2

anddd we are back heehe! hope u lick this chapter i spent ageees ion Q_Q

" im not that meen lol " kaiba carried on joey deadpanned he was rely embraced now.

joey sighed and step back and looked up at seto who also smell

"what you want kabea?" he sed angrily kaiba just looked at him with beautiful eyes that looked like a sun

"i want…. you" seto sed with a smirk that covered his fece he pushed some hear out of his eyes and puled joey back at him joey was red again and he stutter out of embarrasment "shut up kaiba i need to go" he den ran off leaving a sad kabea.

joey walked down the hallway again hoping he didn't run into kabea even mokuba he pull a cigarette out of hiz pocket and light it and smoked it he looked around bored and carried on walking

he den found out that the hallway came to n end so he stopped and turned but when he turned he saw… MOKUBA!

he gasp and den frowned because mokuba is little and what can a kid do to him other then bite his leg (an: lol!)

"hello…joey" he said evilly, joey frowned and was about to run off but mokuba stop him but making joey trip by putting leg out, joey got up and crossed his amsm because he was mad all he wanted was a mokuba free day

"what do u want kid" he said still angery

"oh nothin.. just a little thing" mokuba laffed.

* * *

((AN sorry for taking like foreverrr Dxxx

i been doing ALOT of office work it really lame =_=

OHHH but what is mokuba-chan up to huh? :3333

PLS REVIEW AND LIKE AND STUFF BECAUSE THIS STORY IS AWESOME AND I TAKE FOREVER ON IT XDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

p class="p1"((HI HI HIIII IM BACK HEHE!1 /p  
p class="p1"AND 4 TEH PEOPLE WHO LIK MY STORY THENKSSS !1:3 I WORK RELLY HARD ON THESE.. )/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""judt telll me the tiny little thing mokiba!" joey shouted angrily he hatted mokiba becaue he was kivas brother and well kaiba is a huge dick and stuff so thats why he hate him /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""well it has somthing todo with my brother kaiaba" mokiba said slowly he scrath his head before contining "u lik him rite?"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"joey bushed before shaking his heed back n forthe "of curse not he is a huge butt" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""dont lie to me wheller i knoe u love him so stop portending!" mokuba shouted now annoyied because joey wasnt admitting that he loved kaibea ! (an! soopingjoeyy xDdDD) /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""fien i love him but it a secret mokiba and u can't tell anYONE! not even kaibea himshelf!' mokiba laugf at that befour nodding "OKok i won't tell anyone!" mokiba lcarried on laufhin before he caughed. /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""ok hes teh deel u send secrete love leeters to brother and make him happie! den he will be nice to everyone u see!?" he annooned happily joey had a noNO expression on his feeces; /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""no y wuld i do dat?" he said unhappliy/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""becase den he wuld be nice ! see!" mikuba shouted "well i need to go thanks for seyin yes do dis! goodbye!" he weved to joey hapiley because going away/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"joey was sad hedidnt wanna do dis but i guess he had to! /p  
hr /  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"((ANN! WA H SO INTENSSE! HOP U ENGAY)/p 


End file.
